Chiyo
Chiyo, NPC Chiyo is Emi's twin sister. When they were younger, they both studied with Mhenlo under Master Togo and have since grown up when Mhenlo returned to Cantha. The sisters are very grateful to Mhenlo. Chiyo has apparently grown out of her affection for Mhenlo; her sister is still enamored. Quests Involved In *Welcome to Cantha (Prophecies characters only) Location *Kaineng City **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Divine Path Dialogue During Welcome to Cantha: :"My sister and I grew up in the monastery, and Mhenlo was much like an older brother to us. He helped us with our studies and defended us against the older bullies. Emi always said she would marry him someday, but we were only children then." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It was good to see Mhenlo again, but I have to admit I am happy to see his little blonde friend leave." Chiyo, Spirit Henchman Profession: Ritualist Armament: Staff Armor: Ritualist Shing Jea Armor As a henchman, she is available in several locations in Cantha. Location *Kaineng City **Dragon's Throat **Maatu Keep **Nahpui Quarter **Senji's Corner **Sunjiang District **Tahnnakai Temple **Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) **Zin Ku Corridor *Jade Sea **Boreas Seabed Skills used * * * * * * * * In Vizunah Square and during the quest Welcome to Cantha, if Professor Gai is there, she uses a different skill set: * * * * * * Known attributes *Communing 11, Channeling 11 (normal mode) *Restoration Magic 12, Communing 16(?), Channeling 11 (hard mode only) Evaluation Pros: *'' Her build is a well balanced mix of offensive and support/healing skills *'' Has decent energy management through the use of Spirit Siphon *'' Provides spirit support with Signet of Spirits *'' Carries a hard resurrection skill cons: *'' Low damage output *'' Tends to use Flesh of my Flesh in the middle of a fight, which leaves her vulnerable to attacks after the health loss Dialogue In Kaineng City: :"As children growing up in Seitung Harbor, my twin sister Emi and I were often picked on for being different and strange. When our father enrolled us at the Shing Jea Monastery our fellow students took up where the children from the Harbor left off, continuing the taunting that accompanied us wherever we went. It was Mhenlo and Jamei who made the others stop picking on us. My sister and I owe him a great deal for helping see us through such hard times; I think Emi still has a crush on him. :Did you need anything?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Do we stop to commune with the spirits?"'' *''"I am sure the Oracle watches us even now."'' *''"My sister had quite a crush on Mhenlo when we were young you know."'' *''"The Ministry is a farce; they defame the good name of the Oracle."'' *''"The Oracle expects great things of us."'' Battle quotes: *''"Do not expect an easy fight."'' *''"Do not take me for some weak little girl. The spirits fill me with strength."'' *''"Guide me spirits, help my weapon strike true."'' *''"Peering into the mists I see your doom is at hand."'' *''"Perhaps I shall bind your spirit to me when I am done with you."'' *''"Spirits guide me!"'' *''"The spirits knew this battle would occur."'' Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path